The present invention relates to a cleaning brush capable of providing unobstructive visual access of the bristle matrix when cleaning coffee filter baskets and other type baskets that need periodic cleaning. The coffee basket brushes can be for household and commercial use. Coffee baskets and other baskets that require filters should have a brush to clean the grooves that is easy to use and grip.